


Small Steps, Large Strides

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: Elsa takes Honeymaren to see the giants. A little piece of fluff.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Small Steps, Large Strides

When the sunset paints the heavens purple and pink, the rock giants rub their eyes in grogginess and waken.

The Northuldra safely move their camp away from the lumbering giants, but Elsa, with magic in her blood, can walk among them.

The giants are actually quite lovely, in spite of their tendency to blunder and knock things over and to smash. They mean no harm. They are just so big, you see. Sometimes, they get trees stuck in their teeth and Elsa helps to hoist them out with ingenious devices of ice. Sometimes, they get moss in their stony eyes and the nokk happily helps Elsa to wash them out – leaping high into the air from a great hilltop and riding past the moss-stained eyes to let the crystal water of its blue form clear them. And the giants are happy, and love Elsa dearly, and love who Elsa loves. So, one evening, Elsa takes Honeymaren to see her mammoth friends.

Honeymaren is defensive at first, staff ready to be raised, but she is excited too. She knows the giants to be marvelous beings and she knows they are dear friends to Elsa. And so, she timidly and meekly smiles when Elsa introduces her to each of them – uneasy but awestruck, curious, full of wonder.

And then Elsa whispers something into Honeymaren’s ear. Maren’s eyes grow round. She pauses to think. Then she squeezes Elsa’s hand, ready for what is to come.

Elsa calls out to a big stone giant and he gets down on his knees and stretches out a great craggy hand upon the ground for them to hop on. And hop, they do, cupped in his palm so snugly. They rise then into the glorious air – and the giant stretches out his arm and Honeymaren sees they are higher than the highest cliff. They can see far out, farther than she has ever seen. And she gasps in delight and then in shock as the giant rumbles forward. She hugs Elsa, who laughs lightly, and in the feather-lightness of Elsa’s laugh, Honeymaren knows that she is safe.

The giant takes large steps and they go father out into the world than Honeymaren has ever been. Every stride is like a new adventure. And both Honeymaren and Elsa are laughing and clinging to each other, peering at the splendors that the world has to offer.

Then the giant sinks upon the ground to rest its legs a bit and there is stillness and peace as they look out at the patterns of purple and wreath-like weavings of red among the clouds. It is like the sky is covered by the cloak of the Great North Wind – oh, marvelous tapestry.

Elsa and Honeymaren hold each other close, and in the warmth of the sinking sun, they feel the warmth of each other’s bodies – the glow from within their hearts.

They kiss in the gold of the sun, more golden than honey. And the kiss is sweeter than honey, sweeter than the taste of chocolate, sweeter than the finest candied delicacies in the halls of Arendelle castle.

The sun sinks below the horizon and there is no halo anymore – only the velvet of the night. But in that velvet, there is clarity. They look into the richness of each other’s eyes and kiss again – more deeply and more passionately. 


End file.
